Gemini Spaceship
by Fantastic Mrs. Papaye
Summary: "Des gouttes de sueur glissent le long du front de Clyde, s'accrochent à ses sourcils. Il les essuie sans y penser, mécaniquement. Dans sa tête, il n'est pas à South Park, Colorado. Il est parti il y a un bon moment déjà. C'est son dernier été ici." Cryde!


**Gemini Spaceship**

* * *

 _I took a trip on a gemini spacecraft and I tought about you..._

* * *

Accoudé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Clyde regarde successivement la rue déserte sous ses yeux, et le ciel étoilé. On entend des criquets, qui chantonnent incessamment. Craig est sur le lit, en train de pianoter sur son téléphone. Peut être qu'il parle à Tweek. Son expression ne change jamais, et les seules fois où Clyde l'a surpris a étouffer un rire devant un téléphone, c'était avec la vidéo du panda qui éternue.

Ils sont dans la chambre de Craig. Elle n'est pas très grande, mais pas petite non plus. Les murs sont gris perle et bleu cobalt. Clyde se souvient du nom des teintes parce qu'il a aidé à repeindre la pièce l'été de leur passage en seconde. Il n'y a qu'un seul poster, accroché sur la porte: 2001, L'Odyssée de l'espace. Craig l'a en cassette, et c'est sûrement le seul homme du lycée à avoir insisté auprès de ses parents pour garder un magnétoscope dans sa chambre. Clyde n'a jamais vraiment aimé ce film, le trouve trop vieux, la bande-son le fait rire, les effets spéciaux aussi, s'attirant du même coup le regard noir de son ami. Lui, ce qu'il aime, c'est les films de super-héros. Il connaît par cœur les deux Avengers, attend avec impatience Deadpool et Suicide Squad (mais surtout Deadpool), et a même visionné le vieux Batman des années 60, où un brave marsouin se sacrifie pour sauver Robin et Batman d'une torpille.

Dans un coin, une guitare acoustique est calée contre une bibliothèque Ikéa au nom imprononçable, avec au moins quinze consonnes à la suite. Clyde soutient que Craig devrait jouer dans des bars pour se faire de l'argent de poche à la place de son mi-temps à Wallmart. En plus, pense-t-il, sa voix nasale s'accorde bien étonnamment bien avec ses morceaux, justement parce que même si elle se bloque dans ses sinus, elle vient de plus loin que celle des autres, comme d'un autre univers. Il lui a dit, une fois, et Craig a roulé ses yeux vers le ciel, mi-amusé mi-exaspéré par tant de mièvrerie.

Des gouttes de sueur glissent le long du front de Clyde, s'accrochent à ses sourcils. Il les essuie sans y penser, mécaniquement. Dans sa tête, il n'est pas à South Park, Colorado. Il est parti il y a un bon moment déjà. C'est son dernier été ici, à la rentrée, il sera à l'université, à Denver. Il a décroché une bourse pour pouvoir jouer avec l'équipe de football, et puis, s'il n'est pas assez bon pour pouvoir rentrer dans le milieu professionnel, il s'engagera dans l'armée, ou la police, il n'est pas encore certain.

Ses rondeurs d'enfance ne sont plus qu'un lointain souvenir, mais pas les fossettes qui se creusent dans ses joues à chaque fois qu'il sourit, soit presque en permanence, car même quand il ne sourit pas, le garçon a toujours l'air enjoué, si bien qu'il passe parfois pour l'imbécile heureux du village. Au contraire, Craig a toujours les lèvres pincées, sauf lorsqu'il est extrêmement absorbé par un film ou un livre, auquel cas sa mâchoire se décroche légèrement et le laisse bouche ouverte. Pourtant ça n'empêche pas son ami de le trouver ingénument beau, avec son mètre quatre-vingt-douze de peau pâle, ses mains qui paraissent efféminées mais qui sont pleines de cals à cause des cordes de la guitare, sa démarche prudente et sa voix traînante.

Plus il y pense, plus ça le tue. Le cosmos l'absorbe mais sous peu, il se retrouvera à nouveau englué dans sa réalité poisseuse.

Un chat renverse la poubelle du pavillon d'en face, dégât collatéral d'une bataille engagée entre lui et un autre chat, borgne. Craig a rangé son téléphone et admire le plafond, les bras en croix. Clyde cligne des yeux, il est de retour.

"-Eh, Tucker."

Sa voix lui paraît bizarre, elle tremblote un peu, comme s'il muait à nouveau.

"-Donovan."

Craig ne formule jamais ses points d'interrogations, si bien que si on est incapable d'interpréter ses phrases, toutes se finissent par le même point ennuyeux. Clyde n'a pas vraiment réfléchi à une suite pour la conversation, elle pourrait très bien mourir comme ça, une étincelle incapable de lancer le feu. Il quitte la fenêtre, s'allonge sur le lit, sa tête collée contre l'abdomen du grand brun, qui ne quitte pas le plafond des yeux.

"-Donovan."

Les syllabes sont plus détachées et appuyées que la première fois. Le point d'interrogation sous la surface s'agrandit.

"-Tu aurais pu aller à Denver toi aussi. J'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles. Je veux dire...On est voisins depuis toujours, t'es mon meilleur ami. C'est jamais que San Francisco mais..."

Un silence s'installe, chacun remâchant mentalement les mots qui se sont échappés. Des bras se referment sur le corps de Clyde, deux main qui paraissent fragiles s'agrippent à son t-shirt. Des yeux gris fixent des marrons.

"-Je sais ce qu'on devrait faire, Clyde . T'as toujours voulu un tatouage, moi aussi. Demain, je téléphone à tatoueur sur Denver, et avant la fin de l'été, on aura de quoi jamais s'oublier."

Les yeux de Clyde s'agrandissent, son sourire s'étale sur son visage comme de la confiture sur une tartine, et des cris de joie sont étouffés contre le ventre de Craig. Amusé, ce dernier le laisse un peu faire, puis finit par lui dire de son ton traînant d'arrêter ses bruits de pucelles qui le chatouillent, un sourire lilliputien aux lèvres, celui qu'il réserve aux occasions spéciales. Et quand Clyde le voit comme ça, il a très très très très envie de l'embrasser. Alors, il se hisse sur ses avant-bras, se penche et vient poser un papillon sur le coin du sourire.

Ils se regardent, et comme ils ne disent rien, il recommençe. Il embrasse le font pâle qu'il avait connu malmené par l'acné, il embrasse le nez pointu qu'il avait vu saigner à grands flots sans explication, il embrasse enfin la bouche qui avait toujours ce pli sévère. Et la bouche qui avait toujours ce pli sévère l'embrasse à son tour.

Les mains qui paraissent fragiles courent sur son corps trapu de footballeur.

Les mains qui paraissent fragiles s'accrochent à ses fesses bombées, celles de Clyde s'accrochent aux cheveux noirs qui mériteraient d'être coupés.

Et la voix qui se coince dans les sinus mais qui paraît venir d'un autre univers gémit doucement.

* * *

 _You jumped into your Gemini, I jumped into mine, we'll orbit the moon for just one time,_

 _Tomorrow night, will you hold hands with me in the moonlight ?_

* * *

Dans l'avion pour San Franciso, Craig se sent comme l'homme le plus seul au monde. La tête contre le hublot, la main droite posée sur son épaule gauche, sur laquelle est encrée une chauve-souris, il se rappelle que Clyde a insisté pour avoir un 2001 tatoué à côté de sa chauve-souris ("Parce que c'est ton film préféré Craig, et il y a vraiment que toi pour aimer ce genre de truc"). C'est le footballeur qui a également décidé du motif de leurs chauves-souris, à grand renforts de "Batman c'est le meilleur héros de tous les temps" et de "I'm Batman" environs deux octaves plus bas que son timbre habituel. Craig s'était contenté de hocher la tête.

Un sanglot amer remonte dans sa gorge et il le ravale avec une grimace.

* * *

 _Well, I peeked through the crack and looked way back, s_ _tardust trail leading back to you,_  
 _What did I do? What could I do? What did I do?_


End file.
